Crossing Fate
by Tsubasa No Kisei
Summary: Yaoi::Kai’s life has changed over the years, because of a certain blue haired boy. With a new tournament up a head, he is caught up in a dilemma with a little girl who appeared out of nowhere and saving Takao
1. Oblivious Feelings

**A/N:** Another AU-ish story, so the warnings are the same. It's set a few years after the World Tournament in Beyblade G-Revolution, and they never met the BEGA. The characters may act more OOC, and of course there is YAOI/YURI pairings.

**Pairings**: The same ol' TyKa, MaRe, TaBy, KenHil

**Summery:** Setting is after the world tournament and a few years later. Kai's life has changed over the years, because of a certain blue haired boy. With a new tournament up a head, Kai is caught up in a dilemma with a little girl who appeared out of nowhere and the struggle to hide his feelings. Now a strange threat has appeared, and it's up to Kai to protect both the girl and Takao.

**Disclaimers**: I'm sorry… I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, but my own idea in the fic and some of my own characters… I'm kind of poor really. I used all just to buy candy for my little siblings, just to shut them up. -;

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts_'  
_Past/Flashbacks  
+__Dream_+  
/Blader to Bit Beast/  
"_Bit Beast to Blader_"

* * *

**Crossing Fate  
By**: Blind Dark Fate  
**Chapter One**: _Oblivious Feelings_

* * *

_Eyes widened in terror, seeing as the blade ripped through the body in front of her. Tears weld up in her eyes, as she shook her head in great pain and disbelief. Her whole body was shaking, and her heart pounded louder between her ears. The blade was pulled back, and traces of the crimson substance splattered all around. She couldn't take it, and she opened her mouth to yell out. "OJIISAN!" Then a huge light engulfed her and her surroundings, blinding up the area all around her. The whiteness that clouded her vision was soon replaced by black._

* * *

Blinking open ruby red eyes, Kai Hiwatari sat up from the grass he was resting on from the hillside viewing the big Bay City. He deeply took in some air into his lungs, and slowly let it out. Time has changed over the years, and he is now seventeen years old. He's grown much, and into quite a very handsome young man. He has gain robust muscles, apparent through his white collard uniform shirt. His hair has grown out a bit, and more wild than before, but pulled back into a low ponytail. 

Kai has been living in Bay City for some years now, and stayed because of many reasons. After his grandfather was thrown to jail, he inherited all the fortune and the big company that his grandfather has own. He didn't want to stay very long in Russia, or live there because of the bad memories. So a trusted temporary president runs the company until Kai was old enough to run it. He lived in Bay City because Mr. Dickinson offered a place to stay here for free, and it was close to Headquarters of the BBA. His old teammates were also living there as well; glad to be close to their friends. Kai felt a bit modest about being accepted as there friends after all the hard times they been through from him. But, he also stayed there because of a certain someone…

"Hey Kai-kun!" The dual haired teen turned his head to see a smaller and younger teen running up to him. His heart started to race, and he felt joy springing from inside, but he didn't show it much but through a tiny smile he offered. The younger teen was the recognizable world champion Takao Kinomiya. He was now sixteen, and was wear the same uniform, but with the black blazer and a purple long tie. "Sorry I'm late. Hiromi-san kept me in class to help clean out the class." The teen sighed.

Kai smiled, and shook his head, saying he didn't care. Takao plopped down beside the older teen, and were surrounded in a comfortable silence. Takao has grown, but not that much height-wise. He was only 5'6", while all his friends surpassed him reaching around six feet tall, even Kyoujyu was two inches taller, and Hiromi about an inch. His looks have changed, almost a bit feminine, that makes all the girls -and some boys- in school think of him as 'kawaii'. He still had the same bright stormy blue eyes, and his midnight blue hair was cut shoulder length, with black streaks on his bangs, but still in its low ponytail. He's also matured, not really thinking ahead this time, and shockingly doesn't eat as much as he did when he was younger. The thing that never changed, and Kai hopes it won't ever, is his attractive personality. In his self-less way, he puts a smile on everyone's face when they are down. He always tries to comfort anyone, especially his friends. He cares for them deeply, and would put his life on the line in order to save them. His effective compassion deeply touches everyone, and they will never forget a kind and unique boy like Takao. And that's what Kai loves about him. '_Love?_' The older teen blushed and turned his head away so the younger one won't notice.

Takao took off his blazer, and untied his tie. He placed it in a pile beside him, and fell back to stare at the endless blue sky. "Summer is almost here, are you going to Russia with Tala-san and the others?" He asked, breaking the silence. It was just like Takao to strike up conversations when he gets agitated when it's too quiet…

Kai looked up at the sky. "Most likely. The World Tournament is close by, and we'd need to train." He fell back as well, as they stared at the clear sky. "After this, we agreed to retire from competing in tournaments."

"Aww… why?" Takao looked at him with sad eyes.

"Because, we're kind of getting old, and we'd like to give the other new Beyblading teams a chance into the tournaments." Kai replied, trying to resist looking into Takao's alluring eyes. The boy blinked his eyes, and then turned back up at the sky. It became quite again.

"I think I understand… Rei-kun said he was going to retire as well…" Takao frowned a bit. "But it won't be the same without you guys there. The only competition I'd be getting is from Max-kun." Then he sighed. "But then you guys are going off to college pretty soon as well." His tone seemed a bit sad, and Kai noticed.

He sucked in a breath and held it for a little while, before opening his mouth to reply. "Rei-san would probably go to college in America, and I will probably too. They have good business schools there, but I might want to also go to Tokyo University…" he reasoned out, hoping that Takao didn't sound too depress. His moods are very effective as well, that it can also affect the people around him.

"Hm… I might go there too, but then America won't be bad. Kyoujyu-kun and Max-kun wants to go there as well, because of the different education there." He smiled to himself, and Kai felt relieved. Then he suddenly blushed. '_What if he follows me where I go? Could it possibly… no… maybe?_' Lately Kai's been thinking a lot lately, and especially about this special teen lying beside him. He began to realize his feelings right after the first World Championships they weren't the Blade Breakers. Tala, Bryan and Spencer would always tease him, saying that he was transparent and it was fairly obvious he liked him. But then that little crush, that he tried so hard to ignore, turned into something more.

"Takao-kun! Kai-san!" The two teens sat up to see Kyoujyu, the young computer genius running down the hill towards them. He waved at them, and Takao enthusiastically waved back. The boy slid, and landed near them. Takao and Kai quickly helped the younger teen. Kyoujyu is also sixteen, and attends the same high school as they do, seeing as he wore the same uniform. Kyoujyu has grown a lot, a bit taller than Takao is, and grew some muscles that strike the girls to have crushes on him. His hair wasn't so bushy, but messy and bit spiky on the ends in a style. He doesn't wear his big round eyeglasses anymore, but wore contacts. Hiromi admittedly told Kyoujyu that he looked more handsome.

"What's up, Kyoujyu-kun?" Takao chuckled.

The light haired teen sat up, and handed them each an envelope. Takao looked at it with question, but Kai opened it right away. "It's an invitation." Kyoujyu said. Kai looked up at the younger teen. Takao opened his. "It's the Blossom Tournament that is held every other year, that only invites the best of the Beybladers from around the world. Coincidentally, you guys qualify, even Rei-san and Max-kun. It's those Beybladers who consecutively attend many tournaments and participated 75 of the time. It also states that the Beybladers were chosen to compete individually and participate as they wish." Kyoujyu pointed up a finger in knowing. "From what I have heard, the Blossom Tournament is a privet competition that chooses the Beybladers. You should consider yourselves lucky." He nodded to himself. "I guess there were those who sponsor the Blossom Tournament that have monitored all your battles and thought that maybe you guys were qualified. They only choose the best of the best."

Takao awed. "Wow! This is so cool! The best of the best?" He was bouncing with excitement. "Hey look at the list… What? Daichi-chan is also invited?" He nearly yelled.

"Well, over the years, especially for his young age among the teams that he competes against, he's really a tough Beyblader." Kai stated.

Takao rubbed his nose and sheepishly grinned. "Well, I guess I did teach him all I could for the little guy." Kyoujyu hit Takao on the back of his head, and Takao stuck out his tongue. "So when is this thing at?" He looked at it. "Whoa! In two weeks! And we are also excused from school…" Takao jumped from his place and shouted with joy. "Yes! A break from school!" Kyoujyu shook his head, and sighed. Kai laughed to himself, but the two didn't notice.

* * *

They were gathered around the round dinner table in their apartment's kitchen area, Kai, Takao, Max and Rei. The raven-haired Chinese stood up from the table and took the empty plates into the sink. "So, a Tournament, huh?" He turned on the faucet and waited till it was lukewarm. Rei Kon is the second oldest, but the same age as Kai, seventeen. He's grown taller, and much more built then before. He still had his long ponytail, and the same golden eyes. 

"I'm kind of psyched!" chirped Max Mizuhara, the bubbly blonde. He was Takao's age of sixteen, and the best friend of the blue haired teen. He's grown up pretty tall as well, and his hair cut short, and messier over his ocean blue eyes. He went as wild as to have some black streaks in them, shocking mostly his dad. "So I guess we have to start training."

"But two weeks is kind of short, don't you think?" Takao questioned, finishing his cake that he and Max made yesterday.

It was just the four of them that lived in the same apartment. Kyoujyu stayed in the main city with his family, helping out at the little restaurant business as many times as he can. Hiromi stayed with her family, plus Mr. Dickinson thought it bad for a female to live under the same roof with four guys. (Boy isn't he absent-minded.) And Daichi, he stayed with Takao's grandpa at the dojo, and lived with him. Some accident happened to his family a while back, and they offered him a place at the dojo. He took Takao's old room, seeing as he lived now on his own with his own roommates. The apartment was rather big, having its own floor in the building. There are four bedrooms, with three bathrooms. One that is close to the entrance, and the other two join two rooms together, so they have to share bathrooms. The living room was really big, with a large entertainment system and everything, that Kai generously bought (or rather Takao talked about getting one, and then Kai decided to make the teen happy). They had a rather large kitchen area with a stove island in the center (which made Rei really happy of the size). The apartment also had its own lounging room, and a sort of dinning room, when they had more than just the four of them for dinner. There was also a library/study room, and an extra guestroom. Each have there own room, decorated their own specific way, and together they did the outside. Hiromi was impressed to see the boys doing some interior decorating; she was even shocked to hear Kai help too.

"Yeah, but the ones who are invited are all familiar, except for a few. Two weeks can whip us back into shape, yeah?" Max looked at his former teammates. Sure they live together, and are the best of friends, all four of them, including Kai, but they still have their own teams, hoping to claim the title of World Champions from one another.

Kai shrugged. "Two weeks isn't enough, if this tournament is supposedly for Beybladers with the greatest of skills." He said in his deep tone. Takao nodded in agreement.

"Even so, they should have alerted us before, maybe give us like a month or so, not two weeks." Rei pointed out. He turned off the running water, and dried his hands. He walked over to the table. "But, I guess I'd train a bit here, for a week, and spend the last week over with the White Tigers, and probably meet you guys there at the competition." He said.

Max's expression brightened. "I guess I'll do that too!" Kai shrugged.

Rei stretched out, and sat up. "I'm done with my homework. Max-chan and I are going to go to the super market to stock on food." Max bounced off his seat, and latched on to Rei's arm. The raven-haired teen blushed, and they walked out, waving to the last two people in the apartment. Kai blinked at the couple, and felt a bit envious. Takao smiled, and stood up with his plate, and went to wash it in the sink.

It was quite obvious that Rei and Max had a thing for each other. Surprisingly, they've been together for quite some time, and only just admitted it to their friends that they were a couple. This was no surprise to everyone, and they were really happy for the two. Rei is still not use to the public display of affection, but is a bit comfortable when around his friends. When Takao was done, he turned around and smiled. "Well, I still have to finish my homework. So I'll be in my room, okay?" He announced. Kai nodded, and watched the blue haired teen retreat to his own room.

Kai stood up and stretched a bit. He looked around the quite apartment, aside from the muffled blast of music coming from the young teen's room. He finished all his homework, and had nothing to do but go to bed early. It was only six, and Kai didn't feel a slight bit tired. He took his keys from the hooks of where all the keys go, and decided to go out. He was debating whether to tell Takao he's leaving or not. He remembered one day when they were walking back to their apartment after school that Takao admitted that he felt really hurt that Kai left with out saying anything. This sparked a bit of hope for Kai, and he still is. But the oblivious boy still shows no sign of affection, so he waits.

He went up to Takao's door, and can hear the blaring music inside the boy's room with a heavy bass. He inhaled and held it. Then he knocked, before opening the door. He was greeted by the loud music booming from the boy's room, and he could see the younger teen on the bed lying on his stomach, with his textbooks open and papers sprawled near him. He looked up at Kai blinking with questioning innocent blue eyes. "I'm going to go out!" He yelled through the music. Takao smiled and nodded, understanding. Kai quickly closed the door, and suddenly could hear himself think. '_Always curious to me as to how he can get decent grades with listening to very loud music like that…_' He thought. He shook his head and sighed, then left the apartment.

* * *

"So when are you going to leave for Russia, Kai-kun?" 

The dual haired teen blinked his ruby eyes, and looked down to stare into Takao's stormy ones. He turned his head away. "Tomorrow morning." He replied simply. The two walked off into the parking lot towards Kai's red-parked car. They dropped off Rei and Max in the airport for them to travel to their current teams. After training under Kai, like they use to in the old days, a week has passed by quickly, and they were all ready to meet with their own teams to prepare further on their Beyblade training with their teams. They practiced after school, and the whole gang was there, Kyoujyu, Hiromi, Max, Rei, Takao, Kai and the addition of Daichi. Kai honestly didn't want to leave Bay City, or rather Takao. He was suddenly having bad vibes, and strange dreams he could never understand. He wants to talk about it, but then he's afraid to get Takao all worried over him (though he doesn't mind a bit…). "You have school tomorrow."

Takao pouted, and this made Kai blush slightly at his 'cute' expression. "I know… but I want to see you off." This caused Kai's heart to race. '_But he only want to do so, because you are just his friend to him._' He said to himself. "I could skip classes, and just come in at lunch, or I can call in sick!" He clasped his hands together, laughing to himself.

Kai shook his head. "No Takao-kun, you need to go to school. Beside, I'm leaving around the time you'll wake up, and I'm leaving very early to the airport." Kai said. His heart felt like ripping apart for causing that sad look on the blue haired teen's expression.

"Okay, fine then!" He stomped his foot, and the boy turned to face the older teen. "Let's spend the rest of the day somewhere together! It's unfair I don't get to see you off, so I'll treat you out tonight!" He declared. He nodded, grinning widely.

Kai nearly bugged his eyes out, but didn't show it. "Why?" He said calmly, though his heart was racing very fast.

Takao hooked his arm around the older teen's arm, and they started walking to the car. "Because." He answered. "We haven't gone out much, you know just you and me. Max-kun and Rei-kun always go out together… even though they are like a couple now. But we don't go out much. So why not we go have some fun somewhere." He tried to reason out, his eyes pleading.

They stopped in front of Kai's car. The doors unlocked, and Kai went in to the driver's side. He didn't want to look at Takao right now, because he's afraid he'll notice this reddened face, especially on his pale complexion. He started the car, and took in a deep breath. "Fine… where do you want to go?" He said in his deep tone. Takao cheered excitingly. '_It's just a friend's outing… that's all… right?_' Kai can still feeling his heart heating quickly, as he backed up the car, and drove off to their destination.

* * *

Shivering a bit, Kai pulled closer his coat, adjusting to the cold temperature of Russia. It's been a while since he's last been back to the old country, before school started. Sure it was supposedly spring, but it was slightly colder here than back at Bay City in Japan. Kai closed his eyes, trying to get warm from the black scarf around his neck. It was the scarf Takao got him for Christmas last year, and he really cherished it. Takao thought that maybe Kai loved scarves, so he bought him a new one from the old white one he always wears. Kai smiled to himself, remembering the glassy eyes Takao had when Kai thanked him. 

"Hey, Kai!"

The dual haired teen fluttered his ruby eyes open to see his old friend Tala Ivanov standing in front of him with an amused look, and a hand on his hip. Tala has grown taller over the years as well, and got a strong built from all the work out and training. He had spiky red hair, with a few strands over his icy blue eyes. He smirked at the younger teen. "I thought you were coming later at night." He said in his deep tone. "What, you had a fight with your boy friend?" Kai glared, and went to walk past the older teammate. Tala chuckled and followed him to where supposedly his car was.

That night, Kai was getting ready for bed. He took the spare room in Tala and Bryan's apartment. Bryan Kuznetson, another member of the Blitzbrieg Boys, is the same age as Tala and Kai are, seventeen. He too grew taller, but a bit shorter than Kai and Tala are. His hair was slightly longer than before, and a bit wild and spiky. He lives with Tala, seeing as they were a couple as well, and have been for quite some time. Kai was staring to get jealous of all his friends getting together. They went out for dinner with Spencer, talking about the up coming competition, and only Tala and Kai were the only ones invited to compete. Bryan and Spencer were going to be there anyways to support them like they always do as a team. Spencer was as tall as ever, and he didn't change much. He was going to college now, and said he might not be able to see the Blossom Tournament.

Kai pulled back the sheets of the bed, and went in it. He could see the clear night through the frosted window. He sighed, and shifted in his bed, before falling asleep with a certain blue haired teen in his mind.

* * *

_+Fluttering open his ruby eyes, he was staring at an unfamiliar room, with a lone figure standing in the middle of it. It was very small, with his or her head bowed down. Kai blinked his eyes. And then there was a body lying before that small figure. Then blood seeped out from under that body, and Kai suddenly felt his stomach turn oddly._

_The figure raised its head, and turned to look at Kai. It was a little girl, with a tear stained face. She looked at him with big chocolate eyes that where clouded with many tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kai couldn't hear anything as she moved her lips. Suddenly his surroundings changed, and he was now in the middle of a ruined city. The buildings were crumbled, and the sky was black and red. There were many bodies lying around. Kai walked up to one and recognized it as his friend Tala. When he stepped back, he suddenly recognized each and every body of the people he has met over the time. There was Rei, Max, Kyoujyu, Hiromi, Daichi, Bryan, and…_

_Kai widened his eyes, and shook his head. He ran up to the limp body and picked it up. He brushed away the dark strands of hair to reveal the paled and cut face of Takao. "No…" He felt his whole body was wrenching, and he pulled the boy's head to his chest. "What's going on? I don't like this anymore…" He whispered, trying to fight back the tears threatening to escape from his eyes._

_Then the scene changed, and he was falling in and endless void of black. There were voices, each one talking at the same time. He couldn't make out one voice, and they were all flooding in his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to do anything to make himself wake up. He was confused and couldn't understand anything anymore._

_When he opened his eyes, he was standing in a new surrounding. There was a person, standing by themselves, with beautiful blossomed Sakuras surrounding that figure. Kai stepped up, and suddenly a burst of wings popped out from that person's back. The figured softly glowed, slightly brightening the area. Then the figure turned its head, and it was Takao, smiling ever gently at Kai. He felt his heart flutter, and he awed at the serene scene before him. Feathers were floating about everywhere, mixing with the Sakura blossoms._

_Kai blinked his eyes, and a little girl replaced Takao. She lifted her face, and had the same chocolate eyes. She smiled familiarly at Kai. "The time is near for when the Ancient gods will rise." Flashes of scenes where entering through his mind. It was all overwhelming, seeing many unrecognizable moments that he couldn't tell apart. He stepped back, trying to focus on that tiny girl, but the images kept on coming. "Let the Tsubasa no Hikari spread, and the powers of Destruction and Rebirth flood the earth to obliterate the hunting darkness."_

_He stepped back again, still trying to shake off the flooding images. "Hold true to your heart, and let the light guide you from the darkness…" He took another step, but fell back into the darkness, seeing the girl look down at him, until darkness covered his whole vision again+_

* * *

Gasping for air, Kai sat up, and looked around at his surroundings. He recalled it as the guest room of his teammates'. He was breathing hoarsely, and in a cold sweat. He looked over at the time and saw that it was five in the morning. He sighed and bent over, with one hand on his head supporting him up. He closed his eyes trying to remember all that happened in his dream. '_What was that about…? What does it have to do with Takao, and who was that girl?_'

* * *

((So, how was it? I tried a different prospective this time, and used Kai's. Yay! Don't worry; I'm still going to finish my other fics, if you were interested on those. So I used the Japanese names of Kenny, Hilary and Tyson, but not Tala and Bryan's. I did use their Japanese last names, but I like the dub names of Tala and Bryan's. I could have used Yuriy instead of Tala, but it's unfair if I use Bryan instead of Boris, because Boris sounds like an old name to me… no offence though. Plus it keeps making me think of Balkov instead… 

So the pairings are pretty obvious in the story, and it will stay that way. There will be many other warnings up ahead, and just to warn you in advance, there will be some m-preg… but I won't mention it much. It makes me wonder how guys can be that way, but let's just say it happens anyways… So I'm warning you in advance, because some of you might not like the idea. But it all goes with the plan I have in the future of this fic.

There are also supernatural powers that go with this fic, and um… I'm trying to think of a prophecy, but nah… The words that little girl says aren't part of a prophecy, but a little lesson… I think…

Who is that girl anyways? And will the ever-dense Takao return Kai's feelings? What's up with Kai's dreams? Who will win in this 'mysterious' Blossom Tournament? I guess you're just have to find out, and please do review! I'll update after three reviews… I'm that much of a pessimistic person. Hee. Hee.))


	2. Fell From The Sky

**A/N:** Another AU-ish story, so the warnings are the same. It's set a few years after the World Tournament in Beyblade G-Revolution, and they never met the BEGA. The characters may act more OOC, and of course there is YAOI/YURI pairings.

**Pairings**: The same ol' TyKa, MaRe, TaBy, KenHil

**Summery:** Setting is after the world tournament and a few years later. Kai's life has changed over the years, because of a certain blue haired boy. With a new tournament up a head, Kai is caught up in a dilemma with a little girl who appeared out of nowhere and the struggle to hide his feelings. Now a strange threat has appeared, and it's up to Kai to protect both the girl and Takao.

**Disclaimers**: I'm sorry… I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, but my own idea in the fic and some of my own characters… I'm kind of poor really. I used all just to buy candy for my little siblings, just to shut them up. ;

**Ages:**

Kai, Rei, Tala, Bryan – 17  
Takao, Max, Kyoujyu, Hiromi – 16  
Daichi – 11

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts_'  
_Past/Flashbacks  
+__Dream+  
_/Blader to Bit Beast/  
"_Bit Beast to Blader"_

* * *

**Crossing Fate**  
**By: **Blind Dark Fate  
**Chapter Two:** _Fell from the Sky_

* * *

Ripping the cord from the Beyblade launcher, Kai released his Dranzer. In the middle of an old field, Kai was training by himself in the barren lands of Russia. From time to time he would work out with Tala and the others, but he preferred training on his on, seeing as he will also compete against Tala in the tournament. He has been receiving e-mails from Takao and his other friends about their time, making sure if everyone was okay. Kai felt a bit content to know that his friends really care for him. It took him years to finally understand that he had some people who cared for him truly. Most of all, it was Takao whom reached out first. Kai seemed to have been seen hanging around Takao mostly. The young teen was the only one whom he confided in, talking and opening up. He does open up a bit to Rei, Max and Kyoujyu, but it's Takao whom he felt more honest to. He was close friends with Tala and the others as well. He's grown up with them ever since the Abbey days. Even though he was a bit colder towards them, Tala, Bryan and Spencer seem to understand him better than his other friends. They grew up with him and seemed to know how he was like when he was younger. To Kai… and he honestly admitted it to only Takao, they were like his older brothers. 

He blinked his eyes, and held up his hand to catch his blue Beyblade. He looked at it and smiled. _'I'm counting on you Dranzer to win me this tournament, or hopefully defeat Takao._' He squeezed it, and placed it in his pocket. He turned around to face the faint outline of the city a few feet away. After deciding that he was done for the day, he started treading back to the apartment to get some food to eat. He hasn't eaten any breakfast, and it was way past lunch. He recalled a day when he missed out in all three meals, and the next day he got sick for some reason. Then Takao started to lecture him and had a worried fit. Kai even had the treat of being nursed by the young teen.

Kai paused in his walk, and furrowed his brow, having this strange feeling flooding through him. There was a sudden explosion sound from above, and he looked up. In the blue sky there was an odd hole that grew wide enough for something to pass through it. Kai widened his eyes in shock and fear. He didn't know what to do but stare. The hole quickly disappeared just as it appeared, and a tiny figure came falling from the sky. Frozen in place, the figure came falling down directly at him screaming in a high pitch. Then on impact, the figure crashed on to Kai, knocking him down to the ground.

The wind was knocked out of him, and he tried to open his blurry eyes. Once his eyes were focused, he found himself staring up at the blue sky. He started to cough for air, and had a hard time sitting up. He looked down to stare at a mass of pale bluish-gray hair. He soon realized that the thing that fell from the sky was a little girl that landing on him. The girl started to stir, groaning. "…Owie…" Her voice was tiny. She raised her head, trying to push herself up. Kai winced a bit, feeling a bit of pain. The girl gasped and jerked her head up and stared down at Kai with the biggest chocolate brown eyes. "Aiya! Gomen-nasai!" she quickly crawled away from on top of Kai, and bowed beside him. He raised a brow as he sat up. "I'm sooooooo sorry, mister!"

Kai raised a hand and rubbed his head, checking if he had any wound from behind. He looked up at the sky, confused. There were no tall trees anywhere, or any cliffs or mountains in the fields. There wasn't even a visible plan or flying object in the sky! '_What the hell…?_' He looked down at the girl who was bowed over to the ground, repeatedly apologizing. '_Where did she come from, the sky?_'

The little girl looked up, in the brink of tears and fear. "I'm really sorry… are… are you o-okay?" Her voice became shaky. Kai blinked his eyes, having a déjà vu. He nodded his head, and the girl gave a teary smile.

Kai stood up, and helped the little girl up. He suddenly stared at the girl. She was only a little past his knees, like 3'4". She looked to be around 4 or 3 years old. She had a pale bluish-gray hair, up in a sideward ponytail, held by a white ribbon. Her eyes were a big chocolate brown color, and she wore a black and white sailor outfit, like back in Japan. Suddenly it hit him. This girl… this girl looks almost like… but chibi-ized and a girl. He shook his head, causing the little girl to look up at him with question. Her head tilting to the side just like… Kai mentally kicked himself. '_Ah! I have to stop thinking of him…_'

"Is something the matter, mister?" The little girl asked, blinking innocently. Kai shook his head, and turned to leave, but the girl grabbed on to his pants. Kai looked down and saw the girl's expression, threatening to cry. "Please don't leave me! I-I don't know where I am." Her voice was trembling. "C-can you help me? I'm… I'm trying to find someone… but I don't remember who…" Her voice trailed off sadly, and her hand gripping on his pants was shaking.

'_What should I do? I can't leave her, it will make me feel guilty inside… her sudden appearance does question me. Should I believe her?_' He wondered. Kai sighed, and knelt down to her level. "Fine… I'll help you. Only until you have found who ever you are looking for, okay?" He said in the kindest voice he had. The girl sniffed a bit, and slowly smiled at Kai. She then pounced on to him in a tight hug. He was taken back, nearly falling back over. Her smile also was recognizable. '_The heck? I have to stop think of him…_'

Kai stood up, and the little girl ran around him, giggling in delight. He went along to start walking, and suddenly felt a tiny hand slip into his. He blinked in surprise, and looked down to see the girl holding his hand. She looked up at him, and smiled sweetly. Kai looked up and closed his eyes. '_Suddenly I have a bad feeling about this all… Not that she is bad or anything… it's just… I recognize her from somewhere, not as she looks like Takao, but… have I met her before?_'

* * *

Kai unlocked the door to the apartment, and opened it to peep in. He listened for a while, before fully opening the door. He walked in, and let the girl pass by him. He closed the door and locked it. He looked down and saw the girl watching. When she saw him staring at her, she smiled brightly. 

"Tala, is that you?"

Kai froze, and quickly picked up the tiny girl, and rushed to his room. He placed the girl down on the bed, leaving her confused. He walked out from the room, and closed it, just as he saw Bryan appear. The older teen looked at him with question. "What are you doing, Kai?" The dual haired teen snorted, and walked away from the door to the kitchen. He suddenly realized how hungry he has become. Bryan walked past the kitchen, still curious as to what Kai was up to. He eyed Kai's room. The dual haired teen walked out the kitchen, past Bryan, and went in his room, with two plates filled with sandwiches. Bryan raised a brow. "Okay…"

Kai locked his door, and sighed in relief. He looked at his bed, and saw the girl sitting there quietly, just as how he left her. The girl looked up and smiled brightly, seeing the plates of food. Her stomach growled loudly, and she blushed deeply in embarrassment. Kai smiled at her, and placed the plates on his bed. He sat down on the floor, next to the bed and the girl. '_Gee… it's like trying to hide a stow away puppy or something_.' He took a sandwich, and gave it to the girl. She happily took it and munched it down.

"So, kid, what's you name?" He asked her, watching the girl eat. He took a sandwich of his own, and ate it at a slower pace than the girl.

She finished, and looked at the other sandwiches. She looked up at Kai with question, and he nodded. The girl smiled widely, and took another one. "Watashi wa Hikaru." She chirped, and then took a big bite from her sandwich. "Anata wa?"

He blinked, seeing as this girl can speak Japanese. "I'm Kai." He replied. Hikaru lifted up another sandwich, and then took another bite. "You must be very hungry." The girl smiled with food in her cheeks, making it puff out more. She nodded with great delight. Kai smiled at her. "So where are you from, Hikaru?"

She blinked her eyes, and then looked down. She swallowed her food. "Shiri-masen…" She whispered.

Kai raised a brow. "How come?"

"Watashi… I don't remember…"

He frowned, and stared at his sandwich. 'If she can't remember, then how am I going to help her?' He looked at Hikaru, who started to piece the food, and chewing it slowly. He sighed, and got his second sandwich. "Kai-san…" The dual haired teen looked up at her. "Arigatou-gozaimasu… You're going to help me, even though I don't remember anything… honestly all I can remember is my Grandfather telling me to look for someone… the Tsubasa no Hikari… if that's any help for you."

"Tsubasa no Hikari?" he repeated.

The girl looked up and nodded her head. "Hai! Demo… I don't know where to look for him. I'm not sure where I am."

"You're in Moscow, Russia."

"Moscow? I…" She furrowed her brows.

"You speak Japanese, so you're most likely from Japan, yes?"

"S-sou omoi-masu…" she frowned a bit.

"Maybe… I can take you there, but after the competition I'm going to attend to."

Hikaru's head tilted in question. "Competition?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what Beyblade is." Kai was a bit stunned. Hikaru shook her head. He sighed a bit. "Oh well… but I will take you there with me to Japan, and I'll help you. But for now, you'll just have to follow me in this competition I'm participating in." He looked at the girl, who was yawning a bit. Kai stood up and took the plates, and placed it on the nightstand. "You're tired, you should rest up." He drew back the covers, and Hikaru watched in question. He picked up the girl, and placed her on to the bed. Her took off her tiny black shoes, and placed them on the ground. He pulled up the covers, and then patted her head.

"You're so kind, Kai-san. Thank you." The girl said smiling at him. She then yawned widely, and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

Kai's eyes were wide, and he turned around. '_Okay… what did I just do? If anyone knew I was like this they will make fun of me surely…_' An image flashed in his eyes of Takao, and he blushed. '_Er… I need air…_' He took the plates, and walked out his room.

* * *

After dinner, Kai went to washing the dishes. Tala and Bryan were still sitting at the table talking among themselves. Tomorrow they will be leaving to the Blossom Tournament at Honolulu, Hawaii. Kai still hasn't told them about Hikaru, whom he hopefully thought was sleeping still in the room. Tala came a little late from his after school work that he has. 

The sound of a door opening was heard, and Kai froze. He glanced over at the entrance of the kitchen to see the tiny blue haired girl sleepily peeking her head. Kai suddenly became nervous, and glanced at the table to see Tala and Bryan still talking, not noticing him acting strangely. Kai hurried up with the washing, and turned off the faucet. He just dried his hands with his pants, and ran out of the kitchen, saying to his older friends that he was going to his room. He picked up Hikaru, and they went back in the room. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

Hikaru gave him a sad expression. "I… I need to go to the bathroom…" She said in a tiny voice. Kai sighed, and then took her to the restroom. He made sure that his two friends weren't around. He let her do her business, as he looked away, waiting for her in the bathroom. After that, he picked her up again, to run back to his room. When he rushed back, he didn't see someone in front of him that he was knocked down to the ground with Hikaru in his arms.

"God Kai, what's up with you?"

Kai blinked open his eyes, and saw Tala on the ground rubbing his head. Tala opened his icy blue eyes, and saw Kai with the girl. He blinked his eyes and shook his head, then looked at Kai again. "Am I seeing things or do you have some little kid with you?"

Bryan appeared and looked down curiously at Tala and Kai. "What's going on?" Then he saw the girl in Kai's arms. "Is this what you were hiding when you came home today?" Bryan asked, staring at the strangely familiar girl. Tala looked at Bryan with question. The two teens got up from the floor. Tala and Bryan were staring at Kai, and the dual haired teen sighed.

"Fine…" He put down Hikaru, and the girl hid behind his leg, peeking over at the two taller teens. "I found her today when I was heading back. She doesn't know where she came from, or who her family is. So I took her, and hopefully help her out." He somewhat lied. He didn't want to tell that really, she fell from the sky, which he couldn't fully understand himself.

"And you hid her?" Tala question.

Bryan chuckled. "Guess this is one side we haven't seen in Kai. I remember when we were young, you and Tala found a puppy, and tried to hide it…"

"Yeah, but they took it away and probably killed it." Kai growled.

"Well…" Tala tried to change the subject. "So she's staying here? You're going to be responsible of her?" Kai nodded. Tala sighed. "Well… looks like Kai is playing father for the time being."

Kai blushed, and glared at the red head. "What? I'm not a father!"

Bryan looked at the girl. "You know… she kind of looks like-" He stopped mid-sentence, being glared coldly by Kai. He chuckled. "Well, if you look at it this way, she is probably three or two years old. And…" Tala tired to keep a straight face, fully knowing what Bryan was talking about.

"What?" Kai's face was fully red now. He growled. "She is not…! I told you I found her! You guys are-"

"I'm not three!" Hikaru said, pouting, and glaring at the two taller teens. "I'm six! Just because I'm small, doesn't mean I'm a little baby! I'm not!" She protested. Tala and Bryan burst out laughing hard. Kai glared at them, and picked up Hikaru.

"I'm going to bed." Kai said, and then slammed the door of his room. He could still hear Tala and Bryan laughing at him. He muttered a curse at them, and then looked at Hikaru. The girl blinked her brown eyes, and then smiled at him cheekily. Kai smiled back, suddenly not feeling mad anymore. He brushed back a few strand from her rosy face. '_I'm suddenly feeling attached to this girl, even though I just met her today…_'

* * *

The Blitzbrieg Boys and little Hikaru rode the plane to Hawaii, where the Blossom Tournament was held. Tala and Bryan sat together, and Hikaru happily sat with Kai. She admitted that she has never rode on a plane before; at least that's what she can remember. Kai was getting even more curious about this girl. 

She was rather tiny for a six year old, agreeing with Bryan that she did look like a three year old. She did strikingly resemble a certain blue haired boy he knows, except for her chocolate eyes. She fell from the sky, and she carried around a little bag, that he didn't notice before. Sure the bag seemed normal, but what's inside is what is strange. After shopping for some clothes for the little girl (suggested Bryan), the girl stuffed all of her new clothes in her tiny bag, and strangely, the bag didn't seem to have anything in it at all. When Bryan asked what was in her small bag, she enthusiastically showed everything in it, dumping tons of things on to the floor. There were even these strange gadgets he has never seen before, or Hikaru has no clue on how to operate them.

The tiny blue haired girl was resting, with her head lying on a pillow on the armrest. Her little legs were curled up on the seat, and covered with the blanket. She was really tiny that she fitted her whole little body on to the seat. Kai smiled softly, and pulled the blanket over her shoulder. "Ojiisan…" He heard her whispered. He frowned slightly, wondering if who she is looking for is her grandfather. But wasn't it she said that her grandfather sent her to find someone? Maybe she misses her Ojiisan, that's why she called for him? But what happened to her parents, and where did she really come from?

Kai blinked his eyes and then saw a tear escape from her long thick lashes, and down her pink cheeks. He brushed away some strands from her face, and wiped away the tear. '_She is so young… why would she be looking for someone, and she can't remember anything? This is so confusing, and she does questioning me…_' He took in a breath and nodded to himself. '_Then… I'll promise to help her, and take care of her. Maybe… maybe Takao would like to help as well? Hikaru-chan would really like him, I know of it._' He felt a blush come upon his face, thinking of the young blue haired teen. He turned his head, and stared at out the window to the endless oceans. He tried to occupy his mind with something else other than the reigning World Champion.

He could see a faint trace of the islands of Hawaii. An announcement was made saying that they were nearing their destination. The passengers of the airline were beginning to wake from their little nap in the plane. He saw Hikaru stir a bit, but didn't seem to wake. He glanced out the window and frowned. '_I suddenly have this bad feeling as we approach the islands… I hope that everything will turn out okay in the end of this tournament… and I hope that Takao will be safe…_'

* * *

((Not much happened here, except for the new introduction of my own character, Hikaru. Also, I kind of got in to Tala and Bryan's relationship. Hopefully there was a bit of it in there, at least I hope there was. Kai's feelings for Takao grow every passing day, and when is he going to tell Takao? These feeling that Kai have, about something "wrong", what do they mean? And exactly who is this Hikaru character? Well, you'll just have to find out more in the next chapters. Please Review!  
Translations:  
Gomen-nasai- Very Sorry (formally)  
Watashi wa…- My name is…  
Anata wa? - And you?  
Shiri-masen- I don't know  
Arigatou-gozaimasu- Thank you (formally)  
Tsubasa no Hikari- Wings of Light  
Demo- But  
Sou omoi-masu- I think so  
I could be wrong in some of these, but please do tell me? It will be a really heap of help!)) 


	3. From a Different Time

**A/N:** Another AU-ish story, so the warnings are the same. It's set a few years after the World Tournament in Beyblade G-Revolution, and they never met the BEGA. The characters may act more OOC, and of course there is YAOI/YURI pairings.

**Pairings**: The same ol' TyKa, MaRe, TaBy, KenHil

**Summery:** Setting is after the world tournament and a few years later. Kai's life has changed over the years, because of a certain blue haired boy. With a new tournament up a head, Kai is caught up in a dilemma with a little girl who appeared out of nowhere and the struggle to hide his feelings. Now a strange threat has appeared, and it's up to Kai to protect both the girl and Takao.

**Ages:  
**Kai, Rei, Tala, Bryan – 17  
Takao, Max, Kyoujyu, Hiromi – 16  
Daichi – 11  
Hikaru- 6

"Talking"  
'_Thoughts_'  
_Past/Flashbacks  
+__Dream+  
_/Blader to Bit Beast/  
Bit Beast to Blader

8888

**Crossing Fate**  
**By**: Blind Dark Fate  
**Chapter Three**: _From a Different Time_

8888

_+He was running, but running from what? There was darkness all around, and no one in sight. He turned his gaze and saw no one behind him. Loosing his breath, Kai stopped, and then the background changed into the familiar park he used to go to everyday after school. The sky was clear and the sun was slightly setting marking the afternoon. The water from the river glittered and the grass danced as a gentle breeze blew by. He held his breath as he saw a figure lying upon the grass, with his arms behind his head. Kai looked down at himself and saw his usual black school uniform._

_He smiled softly, and walked up to the figure, knowing fully well it was the recognizable blue haired teen. He sat down beside the younger teen, and gazed upon him. Takao smiled up at the sky, then slowly fluttered open his stormy blue eyes. His smile widened upon seeing the dual haired teen. He sat up and opened his mouth to speak, but there was no sound. Kai became confused, just watching the younger teen's lips move, but no voice emitted._

_Suddenly harsh winds blew around them, and Kai saw the sky darken. He turned his head, to see Takao now a few feet away. Kai got up, and went to run to the boy, but he kept going farther away from him. Takao reached out his hand for him, and Kai did as well, but weren't able to grab hold of one another. He saw Takao yell out for him, but Kai couldn't hear him. Suddenly chains appeared from the ground, and raveled around the small lithe frame of Takao's. Kai's eyes widened in fear, and he didn't know what to do._

_Three pairs of pure white wings grew out from his back, and Kai saw the pained expression in Takao's face. Blood started to trail over his frame, and stained his white feathers. Kai went to reach him, but Takao went farther away. Then another figure appeared, between the two. It was Hikaru, and she turned her face to look at Kai with tears streaming her rosy cheeks. Her mouth opened, and she was saying something, but he couldn't hear her. Kai closed his eyes and shook his head, confused in this all._

_When he opened his eyes, he found himself back in the ruined city, with the mass of bodies littered all around. He saw Takao's, and ran towards him. He picked up his head, and cradled it close to his chest. 'I don't understand… what is this dream telling me? It's always different, every night, and yet it's the same… What does it want from me? Could Dranzer know about this? Or better yet, does Hikaru?' He opened his eyes and looked at the pale face of the blue haired boy. He brushed some strands away, suddenly feeling a heavy emotion hardening in his chest._

_He blinked his eyes and looked up to see Hikaru again. But this time, there was some strange man standing beside her. Kai narrowed his eyes to see the man's face, but it was blurred out. The little girl seemed to be hiding behind the leg of this black suited man. Kai became defensive as the man walked up towards him, with Hikaru in tow. The man out stretched his hand towards Kai, and in it was a strange device. "Please, don't be afraid of what is to come, Kai." The man said._

_Kai narrowed his ruby eyes more. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"_

"_Please, now is not the time to ask questions. I'll answer them all when the time is right." The man said. Kai glanced over at Hikaru who acted very shy towards Kai. "There is a war going on, and no one knows about it, but you, Kai." The dual haired teen looked up at him with a questioning look. "All the answers lie with in this item, Kai. Find it, and you will learn more about your fate. The war in your time is growing, and soon the darkness will enter your world. You need to help my Chibi Tenshi in her quest to find the Tsubasa no Hikari. Once you find him, then you'll have to protect him at all costs. If the darkness take control of the Tsubasa no Hikari, then the world as you know it will be clouded in darkness and it will reign."_

_Kai blinked his eyes, and looked around the city. "This will happen once it's too late, Kai. You wouldn't want all your friends to die, especially the one you hold on dearly to." Kai looked down at Takao, and his gaze softened. "Please also protect my Chibi Tenshi. She is too young, but she is of help for you. I would have contacted and entrusted her to someone else, but I was only able to contact you, for we share the same flow of powers. And you were the only one who seemed to omit that growing powers you have with in." Kai looked up at the man, but the man was looking down at Hikaru, playing with the hairs on her head. "The time for the Ancients to rise is near, and their descendent will awaken their powers. Hold true to what is in your heart, and it will guide you through the darkness as your light, remember that."_

_Kai could have sworn he saw the man smiling, before he turned around to walk away. The dual haired teen blinked his eyes, before calling out to the man. "Wait!"_

"_You're answers lie in that device, Kai. Find it. I know you will know where." The man disappeared, with Hikaru through the fallen buildings of the city. _+

8888

When Kai woke up, he found out that Hikaru was gone. The two got to share a room, but the little girl, being like a kid, didn't want to sleep alone, so she would bunk with him. Kai didn't mind, but he got a lot of teasing from Tala (proclaiming that Hikaru was 'his' child.) That morning, he went out training, finding out that the little girl and Bryan were out in the city sight seeing. Hikaru has never been on trips, at least that what she thinks. Kai was really worried that maybe the girl has amnesia. Then he recalled that strange dream he had last night.

It was around noon, when Kai returned to his hotel room. Six hours of non-stop training was fine with him, so he decided to rest for the day. He glanced at the opened connecting door to Tala and Bryan's room. They had one bed in the room, which was typical. No one was there, and Kai thought that they were all still out. There was a note on the table, saying that Mr. Dickinson, the chairman of the BBA and the sponsors of the tournament, invited all the Beybladers to an opening ceremony dinner. Kai felt his heart skip a beat, knowing that you-know-who was going to be there.

Kai turned around, and notice Hikaru's little bag sitting alone on top of her untouched bed. He raised a brow, and neared the bag. '_I'll know where to find it…_' he recalled in his dream. He looked around, and affirmed that he was alone. He opened the girl's little bag, and looked inside. It was a dark and empty pit. He became confused. '_I could have sworn she stuffed all her things in here_…'

He held the bag upside down, and started to shake the contents out. Out came tumbling all her clothing, and other many things. There were some candies that they got for her, and some ribbons and mini crystal figurines. There were also three big untitled books, which questioned Kai. Then out came some foreign devices all new to him. He raised a brow, and picked them up to examine them. They were strange with a few tiny buttons on it. He looked down at the mess he created, and blushed in guilt. He started to separate the things, and fold the clothes.

"What are you doing, Hiwatari?"

Kai froze, and looked over his shoulder to see Tala, standing at the doorway of their connecting rooms. The red head was leaning at the frame, with his arms crossed over his chest. Kai glared at him, and looked away to ignore him. Tala walked over to the bed, and sat across from the mess. "I never knew you were a nosy kind of person. I only thought that was your friends, Mizuhara and Kinomiya."

"I'm looking for something." He replied in his low tone.

Tala snorted. "Through Hikaru's stuff? I know the girl is a total mystery, but you didn't have to snoop low as to look through her things." Then Tala raised a brow, and leaned over a bit away from Kai. "But I would have done the same…"

Kai carefully placed the clothes and things back into Hikaru's bag, except for the weird devices. Tala watched him curiously, and picked up one of the objects. "And what are these? I haven't seen this kind of mechanisms, not even in BioVolt."

The dual haired teen snatched it from Tala's hand, and glared at him. The red head smirked at the younger teen. "Look, you won't believe me or not, but it was in my dream that I look for this." Kai lifted the same object he saw from his dreams that night. "Some guy in there said that I would understand things fully, if I find this."

"And do you know how it works?" Tala crossed his arms. Kai glared at him, and looked down at the device. "Just press one of the buttons, it's bound to turn on, whatever it is." The red head shook his head. "Since when do you listen to those 'dreams' of yours?" Kai grunted, but didn't reply.

Suddenly the device became alive, as a little projected screen appeared and a 3-D image of a young woman appeared. Kai was surprised, and released the object. Tala snorted and propped the object up, with the image of the woman. She looked to be around her thirties. She had long wavy umber hair, with a half ponytail. She had bangs falling to her face, framing its heart shape. She had deep brown eyes, and hiding behind her glasses. Tala raised a brow. "Funny, I could have sworn she looked a bit like Tatibana." Kai frowned inwardly. '_I would have to agree with him on that…_'

"_To anyone it concerns, I would like to send my gratitude, in behalf of myself and my team, for watching over Hikaru. I know her sudden appearance is questioning, but please believe me when I say that she isn't from your present time. Yes, she is from the future, but what specific time? That I cannot reveal to you, for it will alter the waves of time."_ The woman took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "_Our world is in the midst of war, and Hikaru remaining at her own time will endanger her. The Tsubasa no Hikari in our time has fallen, and now our world is in chaos. Sadly, the darkness of our time has grown very strong, and it has leaked into the dimensions of time. Us sending Hikaru was our only chance for us to protect her and to protect the Tsubasa of your time, for it is then where our Darkness has gone. Hikaru has a special power within her that they want, and them going through the gates will only weaken the Darkness. So we sought it convenient for her to stay there._" She bowed her head. "_We have given her a task to achieve: finding the Tsubasa no Hikari, and its guardians the Elementals._"

She opened her eyes and then her image disappeared, only to be replaced by four symbols with its own colors. "_The Elementals are powerful beings with the respective elements they possess. The four strongest are the elements of Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. Over time, the four have combined their powers to create four more elements._" Then four other symbols appeared, making a diamond shape, with the four main ones in the center forming a square. "_Earth and Fire is to Metal. Fire and Wind is to Electricity. Wind and Water is to Ice, and Water and Earth is to Wood._" Then the woman appeared again. "_With these eight together, they will be able to save their own world and protect the Tsubasa. If the Tsubasa fell into the hands of darkness, then the fate of your world will end up like ours, altering your future far from ours._" She closed her eyes, and adjusted her glasses. She looked up with determination shining in her eyes. "_Please, protect our Hikaru, and find the Elementals and the Tsubasa no Hikari. Don't worry; Hikaru has the power to sense those you seek. But please be careful. Even though the Darkness is in their weakened state, the gates of time are widening, and stronger dark entities will come. Please don't waist much time, it is vital that you begin in your search."_ The woman smiled sadly. "_This is the end of the video transmission._" Then the device turned off.

The two Russian teens stared at it in silence. Kai was the first to blink, and he slowly looked up at the older red head. Tala shook his head, and turned to face the dual haired teen. "So…"

Kai opened Hikaru's bag, and put back all of the devices into the bag. "I'm going to help Hikaru, in anyway I can." He said in his deep tone.

"What about the Tournament?"

Kai closed the bag, and stood up from his spot. "I'll participate, after that, I'm not sure where to start."

Tala stood up and stretched out. "Then, I'll help you." Kai looked at him oddly. The red head shrugged. "Obviously, this isn't a one man's job, Hiwatari. You'll get yourself killed. I may or may not believe in this, but if that message was serious about the world 'going to be destroyed', then I'll help out." Tala smirked a bit. "Wouldn't want another episode of some evil and big organization wanting to 'rule the world'." Kai rolled his eyes.

"We're back!"

The two Russian teens turned their heads to see Hikaru peeping through the open connecting door, with a large smile in her face. Bryan appeared behind her and looked at them with a raised brow. Tala smiled at Bryan, and walked up to the two. Kai's face fell, watching the little girl. '_She seems so oblivious to what is going on. How come she forgot about her memories? Was there a purpose to letting her forget?_'

Kai blinked his eyes to see Hikaru in front of him, with a sad expression. "Is something wrong, Kai-onii-san?" The dual haired teen smiled at the name Hikaru called him, and he shook his head. The girl's face brightened and she smiled widely. "Bryan-onii-san and I went walking around and we went to the beach area. We also saw turtles! We should go there and watch those people surf. It's so funny. And Bryan-onii-san and I walked through the streets…" Kai smiled at the girl as she went on about her day. He glanced at the connecting door, to see that Tala and Bryan weren't there. He shrugged to himself, and helped Hikaru out with the new things they bought. Hikaru was thoughtful to have given Kai a gift. It was a necklace with a little dolphin on it, and it hugged a red ruby ball in the center. Hikaru said she got him that because it reminded her of his 'pretty' red eyes.

The four all went out to eat some lunch by the dock area, where they watched the boats pass by and into the wide ocean. Hikaru, in her hyper self, talked endlessly of any random topic with Bryan. The silver haired teen seemed to have also grown attached to her, even in only two days. '_It's because she almost has the same personality as…_'

"Look!" Kai turned his head at Hikaru as she gasped. He followed the girl's pointed finger out at the sea. "Dolphins!" She squealed excitingly. Kai was in a state of awe, as he watched the water mammals jump through the ocean. "Maybe, we can go whale watching also, one day!" She turned to look at Kai with a large smile.

Tala chuckled. "Sure, why not? Then maybe we can go have a helicopter ride to the other islands, wouldn't that be fun?" He looked at Kai with a smirk. "And maybe we can also invite Kinomiya and the others." Kai glared at the red head, and Bryan chuckled.

8888

Night fell, and Kai and his other teammates were getting ready for the ceremonial dinner. They somehow got Hikaru to join them as well, instead of leaving her to a babysitter or daycare center in the hotel. The little girl appeared in the bathroom, standing beside Kai, who was fixing his hair to its original style. The older teen glanced at the girl from the mirror, and raised a brow. "Kai-onii-san? I hear Tala-onii-san and Bryan-onii-san talk about you having other friends also. They even laugh and say something about your boyfriend."

Kai's eyes nearly bulged out, but after years of being in the Abbey, he hides it. Instead he glared at the mirror, picturing that it was directed at the two older Russians. "I don't have a boyfriend." He muttered to himself.

Hikaru giggled. "Do you like this guy?" She asked in a shy tone.

He looked down at her in an odd way. '_How old is she? And she can understand these kinds of things?_' He blinked his eyes, and remembered one day back at Bay City when he met up with Hiromi.

…………

_He was sitting alone on the benches, waiting for Takao. It was after school, and everyday the two would walk home together. It was Takao who had some after school activities, or had to stay with cleaning duty in his classroom. That day, instead of Takao showing up, Tatibana Hiromi appeared. She wore her purple and black school uniform that matched with his. The brunette giggled as she stopped in front of him. "Konnichiwa, Hiwatari-kun."_

_The dual haired teen narrowed his eyes, and looked away. Hiromi smiled widely, and bent over to be in his view. "I'm just sending a message from Takao-kun, saying that he can't walk with you today, for he has a last minute football (1) meeting with his team."_

_Kai nodded at the message, and picked up his bag to leave. "Yamero!" The older teen stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around to face the girl. Honestly, Kai didn't really like Hiromi that much, thinking that she was quite irritating (even more annoying than Max). "Ano…" The girl walked up to him, and was in front of him. Kai looked at her with an irritated expression. Hiromi smirked at him. "I know something that you don't know." She teased._

_Kai glared at her, wanting to head home. But the girl held up a hand to stop him from leaving her. She neared the dual haired teen, and said in a low hushed tone. "I know who you like. It's very evident. A girl can tell these kinds of things from a mile away. You can't hide it Hiwatari-kun." Kai looked at her, but he didn't show his shocked expression. Instead he hides it behind his icy glare that didn't affect the brunette. Hiromi giggled, and walked away from the teen. She turned around and winked at him._

"_Hiromi-san!" Kai saw his familiar friend Kyoujyu running up to the brunette. Hiromi smiled widely at him, and waved to the young teen. Kai raised a brow, seeing the younger teen blush. He snorted inwardly. 'And like she can tell that Kyoujyu has a major crush on her.' He shrugged and headed towards the apartment._

…………

"Kai-onii-san?" The dual haired teen blinked his eyes and glanced down at the little girl, realizing where he was. "You spaced out…" She said worriedly.

Kai shook his head, and bent down to Hikaru's level. "I bet you're hungry. Go see if Tala and Bryan are ready." The girl happily nodded, and ran out to the other room. Kai smiled at the girl. '_She's from the future… er… why do I suddenly feel… hopeful?_' He shook his head, and stood up. He took in a deep breath, and then walked out of the bathroom.

8888

The dinner was at a restaurant in one of the most expensive hotels in the area. The dinner was set outside, with the dark ocean behind, and many-lighted torchlights all around. There was the native Hawaiian with their entertainment. It didn't have to be very formal dinner, for most of the guests were in their 'Hawaiian' attire. When Kai entered the place, he easily recognized most of the people there. He saw the White Tigers and the PPB All Starz sharing a table. Max saw Kai, and enthusiastically waved at him. Kai placed on his mask, but gave a little grin seeing his friend. The Blitzbrieg Boys, with Hikaru walked towards their table, near the two other teams. They saw that there were a few other empty seats around their table. '_Maybe it's reserved for the BBA Revolution team._' He thought.

Kai saw Rei coming from the bar, and saw the recognizable dual haired teen. He neared them. "Hey guys, did you just arrive?" He greeted them. Bryan and Tala nodded in response. "You guys should head for the bar. There isn't much alcohol, but they have great drinks." He winked at them. Bryan and Tala smiled at one another, before getting up and walking to the bar.

Rei sat down beside Kai in the empty seat. He then notices the little blue haired girl, and raised a brow. "And who's this little girl?"

The blue haired girl smiled up at Rei. "Watashi wa Hikaru." She chirped. Hikaru was in a navy blue Hawaiian styled dress, with her hair in a half ponytail, and a nice white flower behind her left ear (Bryan got it for her, and did her hair!)

The raven-haired Chinese smiled at the girl. "Where did you find her?" He questioned Kai.

The dual haired teen glared at him. "I didn't _find_ her anywhere." He turned his head away and looked at the girl who was blinking up at him innocently. "She is… my cousin…" He said almost inaudibly.

Rei blinked at him. "I didn't know you had a cousin."

"Neither did I…" He muttered. Not really wanting to tell Rei about Hikaru.

"Hey, Takao is here." Kai quickly looked up and saw the blue haired teen entering into the restaurant. He suddenly felt his heart skip a beat, when the younger teen looked right into his eyes, as stormy blue met with ruby red. Rei saw this, and grinned widely. He nudged Kai, earning him an ineffective glare. Rei chuckled. "You know… you are very transparent, Kai. Everyone knows. The only one who doesn't is you and that person." He whispered, that only Kai could hear. The dual haired teen just shrugged.

He saw as Max bounced up from his seat to greet the shorter teen in a bear hug. They started to chat idly, and laugh together like they always do so naturally. Kyoujyu and Hiromi were also caught up in their conversation, with Daichi standing there beside them. Kai was lost, just staring at Takao. He was brought back to reality, as he felt three sets of eyes all staring at him with a smirk. He blinked his ruby eyes and saw Tala, Bryan and Rei looking at him with a smug grin. Kai glared at them, and looked away, to stare at the man with his ukulele and his background musicians. Hikaru blinked, confused.

Rei stood up, talked a bit with Bryan and Tala, before sitting back at his table with his team and the All Starz. It seemed as time slowed down for Kai, as he felt Takao walk through the restaurant towards his direction. He felt his heart race, and could hear it drum against his ears. He slowly looked up, and saw the blue haired teen smiling. "Hey Kai, long time no see." He chuckled at his own little joke, but Kai chuckled a bit.

The rest of the BBA Revolution came up to the table. They greeted Bryan and Tala, and were engaged in their own conversation. Takao joined in, but Kai remained quiet. Then he heard a tiny gasp from beside him. He turned his head, and then remembered the little girl next to him. He raised a brow at the girl. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

Hikaru looked up at Kai, with a little hesitant look. "Something feels funny… I don't know what, but…" Kai followed her gaze towards Takao. And he frowned a well. '_Could it be? She has found who she was looking for? Can Takao really be…? My dreams…_'

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention." Called out a young man, cutting off Kai from his thoughts.

The murmurs of conversations were quieted down with the only sound in the background was the waves from the beach. Kai blushed lightly, as Takao came to sit beside him. The blue haired boy smiled at Kai, before turning to face the man on center stage. The man cleared his throat and smiled at everyone. "Thank you. Well, I'd like to welcome everyone for coming to his honorable event in Beyblade history. I'd also like to send a warm welcome to those Beybladers participating as well." There were generous claps from the people. "Without further ado, please give a hand of applause for the president of the Beyblade Association." Then the crowd cheered on for the old and round man, in his usual suit walk into the stage.

Mr. Dickinson laughed, a bit modest for the large applause. "Thank you." He waved a hand. "I'm really glad to see so many familiar faces, and really pleased that you were chosen to participate in this competition. As you know, this is the tenth anniversary of the Blossom Tournament, and you were all lucky to be chosen to appear in such an honorable tournament. In behalf of the BBA and the proud sponsors of this grand tournament, we like to congratulate you for making it this far in this point of your Beyblade career. I'd like to say it is an honor to have been chosen from all the many young and great Beybladers. This competition has chosen the best, and hopefully wants to see the best do their greatest to make it to the top. I'd also like to warn those competitors that this tournament is not like any other they have been through." The old man glanced at the large table with many other chairmen. He smiled.

"Well, I'd also like to announce, that after this tournament, I'm leaving my position as President of the BBA." There were gasps and murmurs among the crowd, all shocked at this news. "It's been years since I have served in this position, and it was also and honor. In my years of witnessing many battles and tournaments, I'd honestly say that this generation of Beybladers has been the best I've ever seen. You have all put a new meaning into Beyblading, and I'm proud to have witness it all." He looked up at the crowd, and glanced towards two certain tables. "With this announcement of my retirement, I'd also like to say that I have given off my position to someone whom I trust, Kai Hiwatari."

Takao gasped in surprise, and smiled widely at Kai. "Wow! Isn't this awesome?" the dual haired teen just stared, frozen in his spot. Takao giggled. "Must be overwhelming." The people around his table all looked at him with large grins, and they clapped for his big promotion. Even the table next to them cheered on, and thought that it was a great deal as well. Kai suddenly felt like sinking into his chair and just disappear. '_He really didn't have to make a big announcement out of it…_'

"As for now, there is a temporary president who will lead the Association, until young Hiwatari proudly takes his position as president." Mr. Dickinson bowed, and the people all clapped for him as he walked off towards his table.

"President of two big companies, that's really great, Kai." Takao smiled at him. Kai blinked his eyes and stared at his smiling face. '_Why me? I think owning BioVolt is already a big hassle… but then, I somehow knew Mr. Dickinson was going to plan this the whole time. Takao is right, it is all overwhelming…_'

He saw Takao's face fall, with a worried expression. "Is something wrong, Kai?" He whispered that only the dual haired teen could hear. Kai smiled at his concern and shook his head.

Suddenly a young woman appeared into the stage, with long raven hair put up in a strange style with some tiny braids and dark violet jewels in it. She wore an unusual long black and dark purple robe, with a long tail gown behind. Her appearance made it seem, as she was a dark queen right off a fantasy novel. She had a white face, with black eye shadow and dark crimson lipstick. "Aloha, my name is Mutsumi Kirihara, and I am a member of the Kirihara family. You may not know of them, but it was said that in the generations of my family, they would be hosts of ancient battles that took place long ago. Thousands of years ago, they would search for fierce competitors in the world, who bared the Sacred Beasts. My family would host a tournament for only the best, and after every other year, they would hold this fierce tournament. Today at our time, my family is now hosting the great battles of Beyblade, as they hold a connection to Sacred Beasts to the Bit Beasts. This is how the Blossom Tournament came to be."

"For years, I have searched, and with the help of the others, we have chosen you to partake in this Tournament. It's a privilege to be chosen out of many Beybladers to compete in it. As Dickinson-san has mentioned, this is not like any other tournaments you have faced. We have chosen 16 Bladers, from their skills and many wins they have gained over the years. I was especially interested in the competitors of the Annual World Tournaments." She glanced at the two tables with the former Blade Breakers.

"As for the tournament, it is an honor if the competitors would be wearing the traditional battle outfits that we are providing you in this tournament. Sure it may be quite silly, but I'd like to make it as to how my ancestors have played it out thousands of years ago. As you see, this is what a great hostess from my family would be wearing back then." She smiled, giving an eerie chill down Kai's back. '_I don't really like her. She's giving off too much of bad vibes…_'

The woman opened her ebony eyes. "The competition will go on in two days. You may think that with 16 competitors, this isn't enough. We have divided the tournament into two parts. The first day will be a trial of trust, then betrayal, as we have randomly selected pairs to battle in a double team battle. We'd like to see the trust each player will have in the team battle, and if they succeed to the next round, it will be the battle of betrayal, as the winning pair will face off to see who will make it to the semi-finals." She paused, to let the information sink in to the people.

Kai frowned inwardly. '_This I hope that I won't get partnered up with Takao, not that it's a bad thing. I want to make it to the finals against him, and show him how much I've learnt over the years…_'

"The next day will be the semi-finals, as the last four remaining opponents will go head to head, all four in one battle. The last remaining two in that battle, will head to the Finals, where they finally battle it out to be titled as the Grand Beyblader." She smiled. "And for fun, the Blossom Tournament's second and first place champions will battle it out with this years second and first place winners."

"That's a lot in one day." Commented Kyoujyu. "I won't have much time to repair Takao or Daichi's Beyblade in time for their matches."

Hiromi frowned a bit. "I think it's like a battle to the death kind of thing…"

Miss Kirihara smiled at the people. "Please do enjoy your night here. It will be an exciting day tomorrow." She bowed her head, and walked back to her table, looking as if she was gliding in her gown.

Soon waiters came into the restaurant, placing Hawaiian cooking for the guests. Kai looked down at his plate, and didn't start eating right away. He glanced at the little girl beside him, who was silent the whole night. He raised a brow at her, as she slowly ate her food quietly. "Oh, who this little girl?" asked Takao.

Kai looked up at the blue haired teen, and he smiled at Hikaru. "Watashi wa Hikaru." The girl said shyly, to the smiling teen. He saw her smile back timidly, which questioned her behavior. '_She did seem very hyper this morning, now she is all shy._' Kai thought.

Takao gave her his genuine smile. "Oh, you speak Japanese. Watashi wa, Takao." He looked up at Kai. "Is she related to you, Kai?"

"Um…" Kai saw Tala and Bryan out of the corner of his eyes, watching in amusement. He scowled at them.

Hikaru leaned over from her chair, towards Kai. "I'm his cousins, form his… mom side." She smiled proudly. Kai was a bit surprised that she was also playing along as being his cousins. '_She's a good kid._' He thought. "My Ojiisan got sick, so I was sent to be taken care of from Kai-onii-san." She smiled cheekily.

Takao chuckled. "Who would have guessed that Kai would be taking care of someone? That's really sweet of you, Kai."

Kai glared at the two older teens snickering at the side. "How old are you Hikaru?" Hiromi asked, sitting across from the girl.

"I am six."

"Really?" Hiromi was shocked. "Well, my name is Hiromi, this is Kyoujyu." The brown haired teen waved at the girl, as she smiled at him. "And this boy here is Daichi." She motioned to the boy beside her.

Kai blinked his eyes too see Hikaru stare at the young boy blankly. Daichi oddly seemed to have the same reaction. Hiromi growled, and nudged the boy out of his blank state. Daichi blinked his brown eyes, and looked at the brunette puzzled. "Nani?"

Hiromi narrowed her eyes at him. "You're being rude, not introducing yourself to this little girl." She said in a harsh and threatening tone. Kai was glad to not have any attraction to any female, for they were scary and confusing.

Daichi looked at the girl, with raised brow. "Oh, um… hey there."

Kai glanced at Takao, who was blinking his eyes, and looking from the blue haired girl to his teammate, Daichi. Takao must have felt Kai staring at him, for he looked up, and then smiled at him. Then they all continued with their dinner, and talked about anything that came to mind. They hung out the other table beside them, and mingled here and there. They got to meet the other competitors of the tournament.

It was near midnight, when the party ended. Kai found out that the other Beybladers had the same hotel as they do. So they walked together back to their rooms. Kai was lucky to have also found out that Takao's room was on the same floor, but all the way at the opposite end from theirs. "To bad we don't have the view of the beach, but we have the city, which is okay." Takao said, as he walked beside Kai and Hikaru.

Kyoujyu, Hiromi and Daichi were ahead of them as they entered the elevators. Kai noticed that Tala and Bryan disappeared somewhere, most likely not to their hotel room right away. Hikaru fell asleep, and was in Kai's protective arms. Takao smiled at this, which Kai caught. He turned his head away, to hide his blush. "I always hear Hikaru say that she has seen turtles near the shore from our balcony. Maybe you can drop by and watched them with her?" Kai said, a bit shyly.

He took a glance at the blue haired boy, and saw his eyes sparkle brightly. "Sure why not. Would you be there as well?" He asked. Kai nodded shyly, and leaned his chin on top of the girl's head. "I've never seen this side of you before, Kai." He said softly, as they neared the elevators, where the other members of the BBA Revolution waited. "You're so caring and protective. You should show that side more often."

Kai knew his face was burning brightly, but he hid it as he buried it into Hikaru's head. He stood silently, partially listening to Hiromi and Kyoujyu talk in the elevator. His back was facing them, hoping that they wouldn't notice his blushing state, especially Takao. '_I should show this side more often…_' He repeated in his head, before smiling to himself.

8888

((Woot! Man, this chapter was long. But I did manage to get in Takao and the others in it as well. I couldn't write another chapter without my kawaii Takao not being in it. I also tried to explain a bit more of Hikaru's background. Huh? You want to know specifically what future she is from? Well I can't tell you, and I'll leave you to guess on that. I bet you know who the 'Elementals' and the 'Tsubasa no Hikari' are.  
Football is soccer in most of the countries. Hee hee, I like to think that Takao can be a good soccer/football player.))


End file.
